


Thanks for Coming

by ShallowJaney



Series: Janey's Headricks Fics - Pre-SV era [1]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowJaney/pseuds/ShallowJaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm actually not sure if they're underage, but I tagged it as such for good measure.<br/>I started this sometime last year and I was gonna add one or two smuttier segments, but then I thought I have so many smut ideas for this pairing that this story will be fine without it XD So I'm just posting it as it was created.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thanks for Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not sure if they're underage, but I tagged it as such for good measure.  
> I started this sometime last year and I was gonna add one or two smuttier segments, but then I thought I have so many smut ideas for this pairing that this story will be fine without it XD So I'm just posting it as it was created.

Nelson was sitting at his desk, gaming with a half-finished soda next to him. He couldn't get over the thought that he was the only one who hadn't been invited to the prom. Even his best friend had a date for the evening. He was trying to feel proud of Richard, but he always felt like they were both outsiders. He looked up to Richard and felt like less of a loser whenever they were both bullied together. But now he was alone and he couldn't concentrate on the game properly. He grabbed the phone and tapped "i thought we were bros", then hesitated.

He was taken aback by a knock on his bedroom door. He put the phone back and shouted:

"I'm not hungry, mom!"

"It's not mom" he heard a familiar voice muffled from behind the door.

Nelson took a deep breath and got up to open the door. A dishevelled Richard with bloodshot eyes and a bouquet of red roses was fixating the floor.

"Come in, man. D'you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine" barely whispered Richard, stepping in.

"Why aren't you at the prom?"

"What would I do dateless at a prom?" smiled the taller man bitterly.

"Wait, but what about Marla?" asked Nelson.

"Well Marla..." Richard ran a hand across his hair, then sighed. "Turns out she was going with Steve. It was just a prank."

"Aw man... I'm really sorry. Really."

"I've had worse" Richard gave a nervous laugh. "I mean, I just got humiliated in front of the whole school... the time of my life..." his voice was cracking.

Nelson didn't know how to react to this. He's seen his friend on the verge of tears, but now it looked like he was finally going to let it happen.

He grabbed a tissue from his desk and handed it to his friend. Richard took it, brought it close to his face, then looked at Nelson surprised:

"Has this been used?"

"What?" asked Nelson innocently. He then looked at the tissue and saw he had indeed used it for less orthodox purposes.

"Oh, sorry. I'm so sorry, dude..." he fumbled taking the paper from his friend's hand, throwing it and missing the bin.

"It's ok. Here." Richard was now sounding calmer and was offering the smaller man the bouquet he was holding.

"Uh, sure... let me just..." Bighead slurped the last bit of soda, then left with the glass.

He came back with the glass half full of water, then gently took the flowers and placed them in it.

"Thanks... it's my first bouquet." smiled Nelson, slightly blushing. He then turned to his friend and asked:

"Did you at least get to dance with her?"

"What? No..." Richard drifted off. "I never had a proper dance in my life."

"I'm sorry, man. My mom taught me to slow dance. Can you say awkward?"

"She must really hate you. Why would she do that?"

"Um, well... she always said it will help me impress girls. Yeah, all the swarming girls..." Nelson was the one now on the verge of tears. He was clutching the desk's rim with both hands. "I didn't have my prom and I'll never have my dance, either... I'm just... useless", he was now sobbing uncontrollably. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Richard. They were both teary eyed.

"Will you show me?" asked Richard hesitantly.

"You mean the dance?"

"Yeah... if you want, I mean."

"Yeah, all right" said Nelson, positioning him with his feet intertwining Richard's. He took his right hand and noticed it was sweaty. Nelson then grabbed his friend's waist and pulled him closer. Richard gasped and broke eye contact, all while reaching for Bighead's shoulder with his free hand. Nelson pulled even closer, letting Richard's warmth send electric impulses through his entire body. He took a deep breath, swallowed hard and said:

"You can close your eyes, if you want."

"No, it's ok" giggled Richard blushing and looking at his friend again. "It's just strange, you know..."

"Yeah, I know."

"But yeah, but... it's nice."

Bighead smiled and took a step counterclockwise. Richard followed him, whimpering everytime he stepped on the other's feet.

"It's ok, Richie..." whispered Nelson reassuringly.

Richard smiled "You haven't called me Richie since... wow. So long..."

"I can call you like that all the time. If you like it." the smaller man smiled back as their eye contact grew deeper.

Without realizing, Nelson unclasped his hand from Richard's and pulled him closer by the waist. In response, his friend's hands cupped him by the back of his head. Richard's eyes were glinting in the dim light as his smile grew bigger. He was serenely looking at Nelson, from one eye to another, to his face, all while his thumbs were caressing Bighead's jawbone. Nelson stopped dancing and pulled Richard's waist so close that their heads were their only bodyparts that were not touching. Taking it as an encouragement, the taller man brought their heads closer, eyes still watery. He could smell Bighead's scent, a mixture of sweat, shampoo and cola. He opened his mouth with a shudder, taking it slowly in. Feeling Richard's breath on his lips, Nelson felt a surge of electricity which made his eyes flutter tightly shut and his cock throb once against the other's thigh. Richard desperately took Bighead's lips into his and sucked on them hard. He was using his teeth as well, but none of them cared. Nelson started kissing back just as clumsily, all while rubbing his erection against his friend's hand, now cupping it.

"Richie, it's so good..." mumbled Nelson between bites. The hand on his crotch strengthened its grasp, causing him to groan loudly while coming.

"I'm sorry, man... sorry I came in your mouth" he panted.

"What?" grinned Richard with a hint of mischief. "D'you want to come in my mouth? Did you imagine it?"

"No... I mean, maybe" blushed Bighead, covering the stain.

"Well, maybe next time" smiled his friend. "I have to leave soon, it's getting late."

"Sure, man. I have to go shower anyway."

Richard broke off and headed for the door.

"Hey, Richie?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the flowers, dude. And... thanks for coming."

Richard turned around, cupped Nelson's face and, after a short kiss, smiled to him, saying:

"No, thank you for coming."


End file.
